


#blessed

by lalazee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: Asahi is twenty-one years old andblessed. You'll see.





	#blessed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in five hours, around making meals and parenting and other stuff. I just needed me some Asanoya. Please enjoy!

“Remind me why I’m dressing nicely when it’s just us getting dinner,” Asahi said on speakerphone as he frowned at his measly drawers of same old clothes.

“Because it’s your birthday.” Suga’s amusement came through the tinny speaker, and Asahi could picture that toothy grin. “And I’m not letting you look like a hobo for your birthday. Heaven forbid I might want to take some nice pictures of us all, for once.”

Asahi’s frown deepened as he unearthed a pair of navy khakis that were fitted two years ago and would probably be moreso now.

“I didn’t agree to pictures. I always end up looking like a gorilla that broke out of the zoo.”

Suga’s raucous laughter filled the tiny bedroom of the apartment Asahi shared with both Suga and Daichi. Asahi couldn’t help the curve of his lips as he shed his baggy sweatpants and attempted to wedge his thick thighs and ass into the lonely, forgotten pants. He felt bad for them.

“That’ll be unfortunate when you start working in a zoo,” Suga said, voice still vibrating with humor. “Make sure you don’t get locked in for the night.”

Asahi grunted and hopped as he yanked the waistband over the curve of his backside. No. No, these had to go.

_Just let it go, Asahi. You are a gorilla._

“If I manage to get an actual job at a zoo by the end of this, I’ll gladly take the risk.”

“You will, you will. What’s that noise over there? Are you working out?”

“I’m trying to put on pants!” Asahi flopped back on his bed, out of breath, khakis around his knees.

More howls of laughter from the other end had Asahi closing his eyes and giving in to the amusement bubbling up.

Suga caught his breath and let out a long, happy sigh.

“Alright, enough of this. You have three hours to find some clothes that make it look like you don’t spend your days wading in anxiety and miscellaneous animal crap –“  
  
“I don’t do that anymore! The crap, anyway.”

“And find something befitting a twenty-one year old. I’ll text you the restaurant where Daichi and I will meet you.”

Asahi sighed and stared at the ceiling. He hated when people made a deal out of his birthday. But the last three years in Tokyo had been a whirlwind, and even with his birthday being on New Year’s Day, he and Suga and Daichi had rarely found time to do any real celebrating between all of their studying. Even living together now, in their third year, they felt like ships passing in the night. So was student life. They’d be finished in three months.

“Oh, _and_ ,” Sugar added before he hung up, “do that braid thing with your hair.”  
  
“Am I impressing someone tonight?” Asahi shot up in bed, voice cracking, panic rising. “I don’t do well with impressions!”  
  
“I just want some nice fucking pictures, Azumane Asahi!” Suga’s scolding voice instantly withered Asahi’s rebuttal. “I’ll see you later!”

And that was that.

Asahi spent a half an hour in front of the mirror recalling how to remaster the French braid along the side of his head, bunching the rest of it along with, up into a neat bun.

Another half hour was spent wading through his pathetic wardrobe. A major in animal sciences rarely needed to wear anything that wasn’t the ultimate in comfort and utilization.

He eventually unearthed a pair of rarely worn, dark wash jeans from the year previous – tight, but still wearable – and settled on a fitted black band t-shirt that hugged his waist and biceps. With Tokyo still in the clutches of winter, he slipped on a long, soft, deep grey cardigan that made him feel more comfortably hidden in the ensemble.

Three hours later, old black hiking boots scraping through the slush, bundled in his puffy parka, Asahi approached the neon sign of the barbeque place toward which he’d been directed.

Asahi smiled to himself. Tonight would be a good time with his two best friends. He was suddenly glad Suga had arranged this for them.

A welcoming waft of smoky grills and savory umami wrapped Asahi in warmth as he pushed through the entrance with renewed optimism.

“ _AAAAAAY_!”

A deluge of man muscle and dude smell assaulted him as Asahi stood frozen in shock, his frame trampled by a myriad of familiar faces tackled back against the front door.

Asahi gawked as Ryuu grabbed him by the face and kissed him full on the mouth, screaming _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , while Hinata jumped on his back like a baby monkey, arms clamped around his neck in a half choke as he hollered something indecipherable, and –

And _Noya_ was there, bouncing at his side and punching him in the arm, the ribs, back to the arm, firefly eyes glowing as he yelled, “Fuck you for getting taller!”

Stunned, Asahi blinked, face hot, mind gone static as the energetic tirade tired out.

All at once, the realization slammed home and the tears broke.

“Oh my _god_ , you’re _here_!” Asahi wailed as he scooped Ryuu and Noya into a bear hug, Hinata’s laughter in his ear as he choked Asahi harder. “You’re _here_? You’re _really_ here! I – _how_ – what’re you –“

“The U-19 and National Team are training in Tokyo for the next three weeks!” Hinata said as he dropped down to the floor and hooked his arm in Asahi’s, yanking him along to the back of the restaurant where Suga was wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve and Daichi wore a self-satisfied curve of lips. To Asahi’s surprise, Kageyama was sitting at the table, offering a short wave and nod.

“You’re stuck with us!” Noya crowed as he slapped Asahi on the back, launching him forward, the rest of the way to the table.

“And I’m just here because I ain’t gonna be left out!” Ryuu said, clenching a fist in triumph. “The family restaurant will survive without me. But just barely, because I’m awesome.”

Reeling, Asahi could only nod and allow himself to be plopped dead center on a long bench, Noya and Ryuu sandwiching him, Daichi and Suga at far opposite ends like the king and queen, with Kageyama and Hinata across.

The energy resonating from the table was a whirlwind and electrical storm all at once, the hairs on the back of Asahi’s neck rising with shock and excitement.

“You guys…” Asahi sputtered a laugh as Noya messily smeared his fingers across Asahi’s cheeks to wipe his tears. “I can’t believe this. Thank you. _Thank you_. I haven’t -” Asahi spun in his seat, taking in a beaming Noya, his presence impacting Asahi to the core now that he was before him in the flesh. “I haven’t seen you in two _years_ , Noya. Al-almost _three_.”

He looked older, somehow, while still the same. His wide, tilted eyes still dominated his face, and his delicate nose remained, his smile all encompassing. But his eyebrows were a little thicker and darker, less baby-fine, his jaw subtly strengthened, his pointed chin widened. The signature bleach had been swapped for deep, more subtly red highlights that reminded Asahi of fireside embers when the light hit them the right way.

“Can’t be helped when I’m out there taking Japan and the world by storm!” Noya shot out a thumbs up and a cheeky wink like he was on television or something, and Asahi couldn’t help but laugh. Everyone was looking at their menus, but Asahi couldn’t look away from Noya. He hadn’t seen Hinata and Kageyama in perhaps longer, but there was just – this was _different_.

As quickly as the smiled appeared, it was gone, and Noya’s brows bunched together in vehement intensity. His voice still had that depth and gravel that commanded attention.

“But I shouldn’t have taken so long to see you. I’ve been in Tokyo more than once over the years –“

“Our schedules were all kinds of different. I understand that, Noy-“  
  
“No excuses.” Noya shook his head. “I’m all about integrity, y’know? Making shit happen and keeping my word.”  
  
Asahi smiled softly, the din of everyone’s conversation around him something far and faded.

“Friends always come back to each other in the end. You all taught me the power of that.”

Noya blinked, bright eyes assessing and unreadable before he cracked a new smile.

“You’re stronger now, too, aren’t you? I can see it.”  
  
“Uhhh.” Asahi laughed uncertainly, his hand brushing the back of his neck as he glanced away. “I didn’t know there was a contest.”  
  
“There isn’t. You just _are_ this way. Quietly growing more powerful than any of us.”

“While I, um, appreciate that, I think you’re about as far off the mark as –“

“There’s strength here,” Noya poked Asahi’s sore arm, still tender from Noya’s greeting punches. Then he poked Asahi’s chest. “And there. Yours _there_ is the biggest.”

Asahi literally gulped. This Noya was even more intense than the one from high school. His cheeks heated, something long and liquid pulling inside him.

 _Oh no_. He wasn’t doing _that_ again.

“I’m starving!” Noya hollered, causing Asahi to physically jolt beside him. “Let’s order one of _everything_!”

A cheer of agreement rose up around the table, and Asahi was happy and at ease for the first time in a long time.

 

“I don’t _wanna_ gooo!” Hinata hung onto Suga’s arm, two beers to the wind and wailing for it as Kageyama yanked on his free hand. “I’m sad, I’m _sad_ , Kageyamaaa! What if we never see them again?”  
  
“Dumbass!” Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and hauled him back like a toddler, Hinata’s arms and legs waggling in the wake. “We’ll _make_ time! No one’s on their deathbed!”

Ryuu and Suga were in tears and hysterics, Daichi doing everything to keep it together, Noya a heavy, vibrating weight of humor against Asahi’s side as they looked on.

“We’ll be leaving first,” Kageyama intoned between clenched teeth as he walked backwards, pulling Hinata along in the iron hug, Hinata’s heels dragging across the sidewalk as he sadly waved.

Suga’s hands went to his knees as he keeled forward for calming breaths, Daichi chuckling as he patted Suga’s back.

“Those two are fuckin’ wild,” Ryuu said as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

“They’re even better on the court than before, though.” Noya shivered and shoved his small, ungloved hands into his jacket pockets. His coat was the same as from high school, all these years later. “Last year in the U-19s with them was like a revelation.”  
  
Daichi nodded.

“We watched a lot of the games. Talk about flying.”  
  
“There’s something to be said for dating your dream teammate,” Noya said with a shrug.

“Wait,” Suga perked up, his smile wide and dangerous. “They’re dating now? I couldn’t tell the difference.”  
  
“I don’t think there _is_ a difference,” Noya said, while Asahi’s ears burned at Noya’s every word. “Off the court, anyway. On it, they’re a new beast.”

“Crazy bastards,” Ryuu said fondly.

“You two are still sleeping over, right?” Daichi asked, turning to walk toward their train station.

Asahi’s walk stuttered.

“Wait – wh – are you?”

“Can’t get a train back to Miyagi this late,” Ryuu said, shoulders hunched against the cold wind.

“Ryuu gets the futon on the floor,” Suga said, leaning into Daichi as they strolled, fingers linked. “And I figured Noya could fit in your bed.”

Asahi didn’t make a sound of disagreement because he was too busy breaking out into a sweat beneath his coat and wishing for a snow drift to stick his face in.

“Great,” he croaked.

“It’ll be like old times sleeping over at Ryuu’s!” Noya jabbed Asahi in the side with a sharp elbow.

“ _You_ slept,” Asahi managed, “ _I_ dodged limbs.”  
  
“At least you’ll have bruises to remember me by in the morning,” Noya said, looking up at him with a winning smile that glowed against the neon signs in the night.

Asahi tripped over his toe and faltered forward, Noya laughing and grabbing Asahi’s hand to pull him back.

“How much did you drink?” Noya asked jovially.

“Not enough,” Asahi muttered, looking off to the side.

Friends, _good friends_ , Asahi reminded himself. This was one of the reasons his schedule hadn’t worked out with Noya’s in over two years. This shouldn’t be A Thing after so long. Should _never_ have been, either, but that was a different discussion to have with himself, deep into the night instead of sleeping.

With wet, messy boots unloaded at the front door, and winter jackets and accessories piled on the floor, Asahi set a full kettle to boil and unearthed the extra futon while Suga and Daichi pushed aside the _kotatsu_ and cleared a space. Everything felt so smooth and easy, the tiny living space putting no pressure on five people who had been through a lot together.

Except for Asahi, making life hard on himself _as usual_. Because watching Noya quietly pour tea, the youthful lines of his features set in sobriety as he concentrated on each mismatched mug, reminded Asahi that neither of them were clueless teenagers anymore. Asahi had been in a few fumbling relationships in the past, and while he didn’t know what Noya’s preferences were or if he’d dated, he knew Noya was even more self assured than he’d been as a kid.

Watching Noya exist in his space reminded Asahi that Noya was no longer just fascinating, inspiring, and stunning – but he could take care of himself and make his own educated choices.

Could _Asahi_ , though? Make good choices?

Did it even matter? Noya hadn’t a clue what was going on in Asahi’s head – both then _and_ now.

Well, it didn’t matter, anyway. None of it did. Asahi was grateful to be sitting cramped around the _kotatsu_ , Noya’s knee overlapping his own, sharing tea and listening to everyone’s stories. It was nice, and safe. Asahi liked safe.

However, Asahi’s sense of personal safety led to silent screams as he watched Noya dig through his drawer for a shirt that wouldn’t entire dwarf him for the night.

“How could you go ahead and get taller?” Noya grumped as he pulled out a t-shirt, held it up, and scoffed as it dropped nearly to his knees.

“You got taller, too,” Asahi offered as he sat on the bed in his own flannel pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt.

“Which makes our ratios exactly the same as before!” Noya whirled on him and, to Asahi’s dawning horror, began to unzip his fly. Apparently oblivious to Asahi’s red face, Noya kicked off his jeans, one leg at a time, sending them flying across the room. “It’s not fair, you know! I’d like to look down on you for once.”

Asahi’s wide eyes lingered on the jeans in the corner as he tried to ignore the loud pattern of Noya’s boxers.

“I-I’m sure that’s – I mean, it doesn’t matter, does it? You take up more space in a room than I ever could.”

Noya shrugged out of his shirt and dropped that to the floor, too, his face calm and considering as he studied Asahi with hands on his slim hips. His abs were more defined now, his shoulders subtly bulging with increased muscle mass, his thighs still slim but more toned. He didn’t appear at all ashamed to have stripped in front of Asahi in his bedroom – and rightly so. They’d bathed as a team for years.

But this was _different_.

Noya’s face transformed into that nightlight glow of self-assurance as he grinned and approached to punch Asahi’s shoulder.

“You’re right. I’m huge, aren’t I?”  
  
Asahi averted his eyes from where Noya’s torso radiated warmth right beside him.

“Y-yeah. Definitely. Um. Aren’t you going to – uh, clothes?”

“Nah.” Noya waved him off. “You’re warm enough, anyway. And I’m like a furnace.”  
  
“I remember,” Asahi mumbled, unsure of what the hell was happening to him on this birthday as he snuck beneath the covers and pressed his back to the wall. He held open the blanket and held his breath and body utterly still as Noya shut off the light and hopped in, bustling with chilly, flustered noises from the cold.

Asahi squeezed his eyes shut and counted backwards from fifty as Noya curled up and snuggled within the confined space, his knees bumping Asahi’s thighs, their faces not a foot apart on separate pillows. Asahi could smell his own toothpaste on Noya’s breath and he had to count down from fifty all over again.

He was so busy concentrating on a breathing technique that he startled when Noya finally spoke, his voice a deeper rasp than their teenage years. How such a sexy voice ever came out of such a small package – pert nose, pixie eyes and all – remained a mystery to him.

“Hey, Asahi.”

Asahi opened his eyes in the dark and found Noya looking at him with that weighty, searching stare. His throat went dry.

“Noya.”

“I’m really happy to see you.”

“That’s – me too. You guys were the best surprise.”

Noya didn’t smile.

“You feel different, but the same. I like it.”

“Er.” Asahi’s breathy laugh wavered, his hands twisting in the hem of his shirt beneath the covers. “What does that mean? Or, uh, I guess – you too? It’s nice to watch your friends grow up, right?”

Noya didn’t reply for a moment, his eyes so big in the night, Asahi could swear he’d be able to see Asahi’s heart beating through his clothes.

“Yeah,” Noya croaked. “It’s nice. But I –“

Noya shifted suddenly, half sitting up by leaning on one elbow, earnest face looming over Asahi’s.

“But I’d really wanted to catch up to you in height. Just a little.”

Asahi smiled in confusion as he turned to his back, prone to Noya’s position beside and slightly above him.

“What? That’s silly, Noya. You –“

“Because I’d really wanted to feel less like a kid when I tried to kiss you.”

Staggered, the world muzzled around him, clenched and quiet, like a fist clasped around them both, holding tight. Asahi’s heart panged in his chest, painful against full lungs refusing to exhale. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move.

Noya’s face was beautiful. Statue still, hair wilting from the night, eyes as wide and consuming as they’d get before he intercepted a comet-quick serve.

“I don’t know how you’d feel about that,” Noya murmured, voice gritty. “But I refuse to live my adult life telling my teammates to be fearless when I’m still consumed by it.”

“Noya,” Asahi whispered weakly. “Are you – you’re afraid of _me_?”

“No.” Noya swallowed, wet his lips, and for the first time, his gaze flitted away. “I’m afraid to hear –“

“I think you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known.” Asahi’s breath caught with the impact of Noya’s eyes returning to meet his. “I always have.”  
  
Noya’s stare narrowed.

“What does that mean?”

“It means…” Asahi pressed his lips firmly together, hands bunching beneath the blankets as his body flooded with the heat of embarrassment, of surrender. “That you’re looking down on me right now, aren’t you? I mean. Literally. Th-that’s what you wanted, right?”

Noya cocked his head, a faint curl at the corner of his mouth.

“Hah?”

“Um.” Asahi reached up with a trembling hand to cup the warm nape of Noya’s neck. “Do you feel like a kid right now?”

Realization sparked quick, a match in the night reflecting in those mesmerizing eyes the moment Noya smiled.

“No.”

Asahi released a shaky breath.

“So kiss me already.”

The first time they kissed, Noya was laughing into Asahi’s mouth.

The second kiss was slower, searching, Noya’s tongue delving in deep, wrecking destruction on Asahi’s nerves, his body, his control. And then the third blending into the fourth and the fifth until Asahi didn’t have the wherewithal to count, nor the restraint to keep his hands from travelling the slim, strong length of Noya’s shoulders, his back, his hips. His hands lingered at the latter, fingers digging in deep until Noya gasped and burst into motion.

Asahi swore he lost a split-second of consciousness when Noya mumbled _fuck this_ against Asahi’s mouth and promptly mounted his stomach, knees pressing hard on either side of his ribs.

“Oh my god,” Asahi muffled against Noya’s mouth, thumbs stroking Noya’s exposed hip bones, the heat of Noya’s ass driving a fire straight to Asahi’s gut. Noya’s small hands were at Asahi’s hair, fingertips digging into his scalp, holding him still as Noya systematically ate out Asahi’s mouth like a sloppy, ravenous beast. The onslaught was overwhelming, was _perfect_ , kicking Asahi into overdrive when he felt like he’d been cruising for a _lifetime_.

This wasn’t happening, there was no way this was happening.

Noya bit down on Asahi’s unshaved jaw and moaned like he’d sampled the most succulent meat.

This was _happening_.

Asahi groaned, hands rounding Noya’s hips to slip beneath his boxers, palms scooping up Noya’s tight, little ass. His skin was hot to the touch, burning up with a fever he licked into Asahi’s mouth, quickfire fingers raking down between them to yank impatiently on the t-shirt stuck between them. Noya’s growl was all teeth and impatience, stone to flint as the spark sent Asahi sitting up, Noya’s taut ass still in his hands, but now settled upon his lap.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Noya hissed in Asahi’s ear, working at the hem of Asahi’s shirt and hauling it up. When it only reached Asahi’s armpits because he refused to release Noya’s backside, Noya only laughed like a series of bullets and sucked one hard nipple into his small, greedy mouth.

Asahi couldn’t have hindered the high pitched hum from his throat if he’d wanted.

“ _Noya_.”

Asahi’s breath hitched, hands wholly encompassing each perfect asscheek as he spread them, only egged on by Noya’s curse and the way he buried his face in the hair of Asahi’s chest, nails curling into Asahi’s shoulders. Asahi barely needed to adjust Noya’s seat upon his lap before the full, hard length of his horribly needy cock wedged in the space he’d opened for them.

Noya deep, guttural groan cut through Asahi’s remaining sanity, Noya rutting down in a hurry, the barrier of his boxers and Asahi’s pajamas absolutely _maddening_.

“Asahi.” Noya flung his arms around Asahi’s neck, mouth damp and humid at his ear. “Asahi, c-can you – would you –“

Asahi whimpered, rolling his hips up to meet Noya’s violent tempo, his entire body a flurry of sparks and electric fireflies.

“ _Asahi_ ,” Noya pleaded, lips smearing against Asahi’s temple, his voice trembling with the unforgiving pace he’d set. “ _Fuck me_. Will you fuck me?”  
  
Asahi bit down on Noya’s shoulder and clenched hard to keep from cumming at the mere question.

“P-please, before I c-“

Asahi snapped. Without a word, he untangled himself from Noya’s limbs – when had the clever legs wrapped around him? – and, with one hand on Noya’s waist to keep him from leaving, reached out to his bedside table.

The entire handful of lube and condoms nearly went flying across the room when Noya shimmed down Asahi’s body, freed his cock from the loose waistband and took him right into the haven of his swollen mouth.

“Ohhh _fuuh_ –“ Asahi’s head lolled back, then instantly snapped to attention, gaze shocked on Noya between his legs. He refused to miss a single _second_ of this night.

Noya could barely swallow a third of him down, but gripped firmly at the base and made a show of laving thick slides of tongue up the length, messy swirling over and sucking on the crown like Asahi’s dick was something to be lavished and savored. He never looked away from Asahi’s dumbfounded expression, those once-sharp eyes glazed over and burnished bronze in the shadows as his lips stretched and took Asahi’s cock with the same single-mindedness Noya did everything.

“I’m gonna –“ Asahi bit down on his bottom lip, eyes pleading as he clutched the lube and condoms to his chest. “Noya, you need to st-“

“ _Mmm_.” Noya’s mouth rolled off with a salacious slurp, the corners of his mouth already curving into an inebriated smile. On his hands and knees between Asahi’s thighs, Noya plucked the lube from his hand and popped the top with the glint of his straight, perfect teeth. “Watch me, ‘kay?”  
  
“W-what? Watch you?” Asahi shimmed back in the bed, his shoulders bumping the wall, his entire frame trembling with _want_ as he watched Noya slip from his boxers, leaving them hanging on one leg in his impatience. “Watch you _what_?”

Like some kind of deity, Noya rose up on his spread knees, pale skin stark, eyes like stars.

“Watch me get ready for your cock,” Noya rasped, already spilling the lube into one hand. “I’ve thought about this _so_ many times. You’re even bigger than I imagined, but –”

“You – you what?” Asahi couldn’t keep up. Not with Noya’s actions, not with his words, not with his own body and mind. Noya was center of the storm and Asahi was whirling around him, fingers tearing at anything for semblance of control. “With _me_?”

“ _Asahi_.” There was that ferocity again, the vivid, voracious gleam in Noya’s expression as he reached behind him and gasped, his hips arching back into his own hand. “I’ve wanted you since forever.”

Too much, it was all too much. Asahi’s brain shut down, simply lay on the floor and passed into another plane of existence as he focused on the movement of Noya’s fingers, of the way Noya’s dick filled further, darkening with blood, the errant drip of lube onto the sheets.

Asahi didn’t dare touch himself in turn. He’d nearly cum twice already, and the heavy-lidded bedroom eyes aimed his way, paired with those softly parted lips huffing each breath with increasing intensity –

Asahi clenched his fists in the sheets and gritted his teeth, ravenous and half-rabid with it.

By the third finger, Noya was whimpering like an animal in heat, cock subtly spurting with precum, his thighs visibly quivering, high cheek bones stained, mouth gaping as he rocked into his hand.

“Asa-“

“ _Enough_.” Asahi had already rolled his condom down in waiting, but the terror that he might come untouched and watching this show was _real_. And he _needed_. Needed –

Noya yelped when Asahi wrapped a thick arm around his waist and hauled him onto his lap. Their lips collided, this time Asahi claiming, conquering as he reached around with his free hand and teased his middle finger at Noya’s dripping hole.

“Wanna feel how you did,” Asahi breathed into Noya’s mouth, and promptly swallowed a husky moan. Noya ground his messy cock against Asahi’s stomach, nails finding their old grip on Asahi’s shoulder and digging in. “My fingers are bigger than yours, you know.”

“ _Holy_ –“ Noya buried his face in Asahi’s neck, kissing frantically over his jaw, his temple, his ear. When Asahi dove a single long digit into Noya’s ass, the noise he made against Asahi’s skin was an unbridled crescendo that undoubtedly alerted the entire apartment.  
  
“ _Shhh_.” Asahi’s arm tightened around Noya’s waist, leaving him unable to buck against Asahi’s body for friction, or to thrust down onto Asahi’s finger. “Gotta be quiet, okay?”

Asahi shushed as he wedged in a second finger, his own making much more headway that Noya’s could have. He faintly curled his fingers, crooning calming things as he fucked up into Noya with two fingers alone. Noya embraced him tightly, his hips desperately writhing for relief, for more.

Asahi held on.

“S’okay, Noya, you can do it,” Asahi murmured, teasing that third finger at the taut stretch of Noya’s hole. “So good at this, aren’t you? Puts me to shame. Makes me wanna swallow my tongue and pass out. You’re so terrifying, it’s breathtaking.”

“No no no,” Noya chanted, breaking a sob against Asahi’s shoulder as he clung. That third finger eased its way in, tight and cramped, barely able to curve within the confines of Noya’s clenching muscles. “You’re perfect, you’re _perfect_.”

“ _Shhh_.” Asahi slowly began to move, feeling for that stretch, that slick ease of movement. Noya was plastered to his body now, no need to hold him still, despite still doing so. Each quickening pump of fingers fucked a helpless grunt and squeak from Noya, his ass going lax and welcoming around Asahi until his palm was smacking against sweaty, lube-sticky skin.

Asahi nuzzled Noya’s damp neck.

“Can I?”

Noya bit down hard on Asahi’s shoulder, his voice sharp and ragged glass, almost broken but still devastating and dangerous.

“Of course you fucking _can_! Azumane Asahi, I’m gonna kick your ass across _Tokyo_ if you don’t fuck me now!”

This time, it was with Asahi helplessly laughing as Noya eased himself down on the blunt, thick weight of Asahi’s cock.

And then it was ecstasy. Noya surrounded him in every sense – the scent of familiar musk and the same cheap cologne he used since he’d discovered what cologne was, the smooth heat of his skin beneath Asahi’s palms, and encompassing pressure around Asahi’s cock. The sound of Noya’s punched from his throat each time he fucked himself down and quickened the pace. The way he looked, thighs spread so wide to welcome in Asahi’s sizable length. The eclipse of Noya’s eyes when Asahi’s slick fingertips reached around to brush Noya’s asshole, to feel the reality of their fucking in earnest.

There was no lasting. There couldn’t have been. Noya burst into motion like a man on a singular mission, and eventually all Asahi could do was grip Noya’s waist and helped lift and impale him down over and over and _over_. The wet slap and suction noises soaked the humid air and Asahi could barely breath for it, couldn’t think at all when the rising, molten pull of orgasm swelled and pulsed in his tightening balls.

When Asahi took Noya’s cock in hand, Noya shot off with an almost aggressive snarl, nails raking Asahi’s back. The shock and pain rocketed straight through and he was lost to the tremors that wracked his frame, legs trembling as he filled Noya’s ass, that unyielding clench milking him through one shockwave and another.

Noya collapsed into Asahi’s arms with a whimper, check planted against Asahi’s heaving chest. Baby stars blinded Asahi’s vision, and the errant shivering from Noya’s body eventually pushed Asahi’s oversensitive cock away.

“Ugh,” was Noya’s opinion on that.

Delirious and dizzy, Asahi pet Noya’s head with a heavy hand, fingers lacing through the sweaty strands. He swore he heard Noya hum in appreciation.

The silence stretched long, and eventually it dawned on Asahi how loud they’d undoubtedly bed.

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

Noya shot up, face scrunched with worry, eyes alert.

“What, what’s wrong, what did I-“  
  
“I’m never going to be able to look any of our friends in the eye again. We were so loud! And impolite!”

Asahi brought his palms up to his face, a questioning sound at the back of his throat when Noya’s slim hands curled softly around his wrists.

“Asahi.” There was a smile in Noya’s husky voice, and Asahi peeked over his hands. Noya was practically glowing. “Are you _kidding_ me? I want _everyone_ to know! Well, not the details – or, maybe _some_ of the details, because wow are you _blessed_ , but –“

“Blessed?” Asahi couldn’t have looked more terrified, he was sure of it. “Wait, are you talking about my dick, because –“

“I’m pretty sure that if people knew, your dick would be the topic of _plenty_ of conversations. Just saying.”

“Nishinoya!”

Noya beamed and leaned in to kiss him squarely on the mouth.

“So?”  
  
“So what?” Asahi asked, still visibly distressed, but also distracted because he’d remember a very naked and willing Noya was sitting in _his lap_. His fingertips skimmed the subtle ridges of his ribs to calm himself.

Noya cocked his head and grinned.

“So, you’re okay with me kissing you, huh?”

“You know,” Asahi pulled Noya in by the waist, their noses brushing as he matched Noya’s smile. “I think I am.”

“Maybe we could make it a thing.”

“I’d very much like it to be a thing.”

“Happy birthday, Asahi.”

“Best one yet, Noya.”


End file.
